My first shoujo oneshot inspired by the series
by Alewar Warinot
Summary: This one-shot is about a boy and girl who have just met and only knew each other for a day and started going out with each other. Can there love continue on or will the girl knew the truth before it is too late?
1. Epilogue

_In my first time, this work was a piece of crap. Now that I have upgraded my writing style, I will make this old work of mine godly! I will be doing a few changes since I wasted half a day today standing up outside my classroom waiting for my punishment. I don't really blame the teacher since she is only doing her job, really what are you guys scared off? You may be going to the guidance councilor but you will only go to make an agreement. Time to make this work how I vision it to be!_

In the past... I was living with my family in the province; I guess you can call me a country gal. But even though I am a country gal, my grades and mannerism are that of an average girls'. Many admirers try to court me, however, I am not interested in such a thing. I find it more suitable, to study and make my family's life easier. It helped a lot when my father had a raise, he was sent here at the city to help with bigger business.

However, before that, I had a close encounter with a city boy. He has green hair and green eyes, he was kind and showed true childishness I rarely found myself with. We often played together in secret, chasing around, catching bugs, playing game consoles.

We had a pretty good childhood together, until that faithful day happened. One day, when I went to see him, he had another. She was sickly and the boy is taking care of her... I was jealous as he spent more time with her than me. I wanted him all to myself, he gave me the happiness I can't find from others. I guess you can say, I was in love with him and that I cannot deny.

One day, during the time we spent together on a hill. My crush went to get us ice cream. I told him to get me strawberry while the other girl wanted orange. The boy happily went to the nearest store; this was my chance to get rid of my competition. I pushed her down the road of the hill, but as she rolls down the hill; my crush rushed and caught her breaking his bones in the process. It didn't help that he was much weaker than he appeared.

He suffered from broken bones while his sister was fine; in fact, her sickly appearance is gone, as if she was hiding it from him all along. I was furious but betrayed it, I was more worried of my crush than her trickery. Due to the lack of medical equipment, he was forced to move back to the city with the whole family. My crush, however, escaped one night and went to visit me. I was shocked as I saw he drag himself to my home all tired and dirty.

I felt sorry for him, I felt sorry for myself. I just destroyed his childhood with my foolish heart. He was naturally caring towards others, which is what I liked about him. His feelings for me were only, brotherly love. I went close to him and as I went near him he gave me a note. Inside the note was his address and phone number, I accepted it and my parent went to call an ambulance. I never saw him again after that.

It is now 7 years, and I plan to meet up with him. To tell him the truth, I hope he will forgive me for my idiocy and that he won't be disgusted by my attitude. Now that I am moving to the big city, I am planning to move on with my childhood crush and hopefully, find another.


	2. Chapter 1

The seed of Jin

Once there was a Japanese woman who visited the city. Due to this she doesn't know much and quickly became lost at a park. There he met a boy who's eyes are focused on watering a plant in the nearby tree.

The girl asks him "Boy do you know where i can find my way?"

The boy didn't answer as he was busy watering the plant. The girl asked again.

"Boy do you know where i can find my way?" The boy notices her this time but doesn't understand what she says and just pointed at a station of the police.

"Where is that place of which you are showing?" The girl asked. The boy just draws to the ground of a station with the title police. The girl was happy and said "Thank you" she went her way and when she was about to cross the street a high-speeding car came. The girl doesn't know what to do as the brim of death was slowly approaching her, she closed her eyes awaiting her death but instead felt nothing. The girl looks on why and saw that he was pushed out of the car's way. The owner of the car came out and asks the girl if she was alright. The girl asks who was the one who saved her. The man said a boy but he just suddenly disappeared. The girl was mystified about this but just remained silent and went ahead and got to the station asking directions. The next day the girl went to the park once again and saw the same boy this time reading a book.

The girl asks, "Boy what are you reading?" The boy noticed her and showed her the title of the book. The title was "A Dog of Flanders" a well known book of a boy who died at the night of Christmas Eve.

"Do you like this book?" the girl asks. The boy nodded.

"What are you doing here don't you want to play with the children?" she ask again the boy shake.

"Then do you mind if i sit next to you" the girl ask. The boy nodded and she sit next to him.

It was silent as time came by and the wind bowing from the east. The sun was shining as ever that day and the girl became thirsty.

"Boy do you want something to drink?" The boy shakes his head not wanting a drink.

"Okay boy just wait here i will get myself a drink." The girl left to a vending machine and bought green tea. She drinks it along the way to the boy. The boy was still reading the book with grace, as the wind blows his hair.

"Oh boy why are you so silent?" The boy didn't answer except he showed to her that he was nearing the ending.

The sun was setting and the children were leaving. At this time people go home. The boy stood up and went on his way leaving the girl. The girl shouted, "can we meet again tomorrow?" The boy turned around and nodded with a smile on his face.

"Then let's have a date tomorrow then, wear something decent okay." The boy nodded and went to his way. The girl also went her way as the golden colors of the sun are slowly setting

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The date.

The day of the date, the boy who was wearing a decent black T-shirt and blue pants and wearing glasses waits for the girl at the park. The girl came wearing a nifty white blouse and a red shirt combined with a mini-skirt while wearing a straw hat with blue lace came and greeted the Boy.

"Did you wait long?" The girl smiled half-wittedly as she was in a hurry not to be late for her date. The boy just shook his head and gave the girl a bracelet; an early gift the boy gave to her which made her blush a bit.

"T-thanks." She said as she hides her embarrassment a bit. The boy just waited for another response as the girl recovered. Luckily the girl recovered quickly.

The girl smiled. "So where do you want to go?" she ask. The boy pointed at an amusement park which was amazingly a bit far away from the park. The girl didn't even notice that it was there before, must have been open for the weekends since today was a weekend. They went ahead and made their way to the entrance as many other people are entering as well. Once they made it to the entrance they paid for the fee.

"So where do you want to go first?" The girl said as she puts her hands at her back and smiles which the boy returned with a smile of his own, which attracted a bit of attention.

"Wow look at that couple! So cute~!" A girl said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah they look like those superstar models. Are you jealous of them?" The boy said playing with his girlfriend.

The girl blushed as she hid her face from the boy. The boy just gave her a kiss at the cheek and going their way.

"I feel kind of jealous Jimmy." A girl said tugging his close friend's shirt.

"H-hey! It's kind of embarrassing to do that you know." The boy blushed as he grabs the girls hand and went on as the girl keep on complaining how he isn't quite romantic.

"W-Well… we better go before more of the crowd gets a little distracted." The girl said as they inside a haunted house were our boy almost got a heart attack while the girl was complaining how unrealistic it was.

"What a cheap set up!" The girl said as he was just complaining on the fake-blood of a beheaded corpse. The boy just shivered from fear as if hell was just near his every step.

"Oh were almost at the exit!" The girl exclaimed. "Let'- Whoa!" The girl couldn't catch up for a reply as the boy grabbed her hand and went towards the exit as if running as fast as he could from death. The two went there way from the exit as the boy pants just outside the hunted house, reliefs in between pants.

"You really don't get used to those things do you?" The girl asked as the boy immediately turns around and went to a corner depressed at his unmanly manner. The girl just felt sorry for him and went to get some juice for the two of them. The girl returned and gave the boy his juice.

"It's alright; I like boys who show a bit of weakness towards me." The girl said as she let out her tongue and bonks her head in a silly yet playful manner which cheered up the boy.

"That's more like it. Boys are better off with smiles on their face." She said grinning as the boy sips his juice clean. He must have been thirsty as he immediately throws it at the trash bin like a basketball.

"Wow you really are thirsty." The girl said as she also threw her drink at the bin. The boy just laughed a bit as the girl missed which made her a bit surprised as the boy picks up the trash and throws it back in the bin.

"Well let's go there next." The girl pointed at a bumper car. The boy nodded and got in.

As soon as the game started our girl smashed three other players while our boy dodged swiftly like an assassin.

In the girls head "Wow his dodging it like a pro! But I won't lose!" The girl said as she went on for a direct smash on the boy as he easily dodges and smashed the boy right behind him instead getting a bonk on the face. "Ow!" She wailed.

"Wow no mercy." The crowd shivered in unison as the boy gave a sly smile as if he wanted that to happen from the start. In reality he really didn't see that coming.

*after 5 minutes*

"Oh man I can't believe you got me up on those traps!" The girl wailed childishly as she remembers that she always gets into his trap, of which he did not intended.

"_So that's the way it is huh?"_ The girl thought as she dragged the boy into a roller coaster ride.

At the ride our male was just feeling sick as he was about to throw up while the girl was enjoying herself.

"_I guess this punishment is too much for him"_ She thought as the boy threw up a mouthful which flew into who know where and felt sorry for the person who got hit.

"Oh come on! There's so many puke! Ugh!" A person yelled down bellow as he continues complaining.

"Sorry about that." The girl said as she helped the boy walk towards a food stand. The boy just shrugged this off and gave her a reassuring smile. The girl blushed a bit as the boy felt a sudden rise from the temperature.

"So what would it be?" The owner asked.

"Give the boy something to wash off the puke in his mouth left and two crepes please." She said as she puts the boy on a chair. The man nodded and gave the boy some sort of energy drink as the boy drank he slowly turned red and look as if he was drunk.

"Oops! I gave him an Elixir. Well the crepes are on the house." The owner said as the boy just danced off at the street entertaining passing couples. The girl just laughs a bit as she retrieves the boy and fed him his crepe. The boy returned to consciousness after he finished his crepe and paid for the crepes even though it was supposedly free. The store owner was so happy that he gives the couple two hotdogs on the go.

"Wow looks like we ran into a mix of fortune and misfortune huh?" The girl said half-jokingly as the boy finished eating his hotdog.

"Well let me finish mine too." The girl said as she finishes and made their way to a skating arena.

Unlike most couples on a date which they hold hands as they skate, the two did something pretty unusual.

"_Your skating moves are great but can you do a triple spin?"_ She thought as she leaps and executes a triple spin in perfect motion as the boy gave two simultaneous triple spins and a back glide as h showed a face of a pro.

"Kyaaaa!" A group of nearby girls said as they fainted from the extreme coolness on the boy.

"Hey! Not bad. But can you keep up?" The girl taunted as the boy just gave him a smirk and nodded and nodded as the two skate into the arena.

*after 15 minutes of competitive skating*

"Man it's been a long time since someone is better than me." The girl said as the boy gave her a can of green tea.

"Thanks there, by the way I didn't catch your name?" The girl asks. The boy showed his I.D.

"So your name is Jin? What a good name." She said as she smiled at him. The boy just smiled back and drinks his canned coffee.

The two were about to leave until they found a photo booth.

"Hey let's take our picture." She said and dragged Jin along the photo booth and took pictures.

"Here have this half and I will take the other half." The girl said and went out of the amusement park.

"By the way my name is Danessa. Let's meet again sometime." She said as she wave good bye. The boy smiled and went to his way as well.

Unknown to them the events of these times will soon change their fate as we soon learn the truth as a mysterious person emerged from bushes.

"Okay madam we found the boy but he is with a girl accomplice. Should I terminate her?" The person said from his phone.

"No." The person from the other line said. "Let's show the girl what really is going on." The person then ends the call as night brakes.

As night falls a certain hospital and a certain person came out of a room half-tired. "Surely you will wake up soon. We never believed it at first, but with what my men find out I cannot shake the face that it's true." The person said as she looks back and saw a boy under a silhouette.

"We shall see each other soon… Jin." The girl claimed as she slowly closes the door behind her.

To be continued.

Alright! Since the people have decided I shall make this story a bit longer and I have also changed it from the original plot line! Since the original chapter was too short I gave in and made more detail just for the viewers! Please review I also accept criticism.


	4. Chapter 2 a half Omake

_Hey guys, sirry for the long wait but I had to attend certain needs for myself. I am currently a student who is doing his best to not lose his shot in education and family so please understand. But heres the good news, I have already finished the story and are going to post the two chapters where you can see my conclusion. You will find out soon that I have been planning ahead of myself for the future events that are going to unfold. On the other hand I will shot you all an omake and a sneak peek on book 2 of my story of this series. This will be what you call a sequel for those who wish to want to read this more. Later on after I write the story for book 2 I will be needing help on characters. Of course those characters will be of help for me because I will be adding some supernatural mix on the scenes. I will also start making things more interesting this time because this sequel will be said in first person by my new character. But for now lets just read the chapter shall we?_

Omake 2.5

Dennis Granden

Hello guys, my name is Dennis Granden and I am your typical average teenage boy. I am almost turning 18 this summer but before that let me finish of my opponent.

"_**Whoa! Ladies and Gentlemen Dennis has just used a combo against his opponent! Those series of continues kicks to the lower part of the body then suprising him at the upper part of the body and deals it with his signature kick The Head Basher!"**_ The announcer said. The referee reached to my and checked if he is able to continue. Sadly for this part I have overmaxed my last kick which they call the Head Basher. I wasnt surprise when the referee signaled that it was all over.

"_**Amazing ladies and gentlemen! For the six time in a row Dennis Granden has protected his title as King of the Ring! Also like every other year he has reigned, he has surpassed them all without breaking a sweat! Will everyone please lend your hands to our Undisputed Champion Dennis Granden!"**_ The announces said. I raised my hand up high while kneeling to the ring signaling my victory. I was really expecting much on my opponents this year... but looks like they will never win against me. I grabbed a mic and announced something that the people were shocked about

"_**People of the stage I have a very important announcement to make! I am dropping my title and will retire to this company to have sometime for myself. I shall give my title to my opponent earlier who was quite impressive but not devoted enough to take the win. This is the last farewell from me and you will never here from me again... unless if I was invited to come back for a special cause. I now leave the rest to the hands of my pears and friends of the company. I give you all my greatest of gratitude and my most deepest respect. To all who are here tonight, I'm sorry but this guy has to retire. I bid you all. A grand farewell!" **_I dropped the mic and made my way to my locker room. The crowd just cheered on to my farewell as my other competitors have came and congratulated me and said there farewells. Why am I leaving you ask? Well it all started 5 minutes ago.

*5 minutes ago before the match*

"Hey Dennis I got a call from someone from Japan, they are saying that your folks are dead and they need you to go to the ceremony." My manager said.

"..." I was deep in thought when I remembered of my poster parents who adopted me dead. I was in shock that I thought I was frozen in time.

"Should we call of the match?" My manager said.

"No I shall continue the match... but after that I will quit the company are return to Japan. I have more bigger things to take care of there." I said to him, luckily he understands and has gone to get ready for my departure.

*at the presend time, on the airlines port*

"I got all of the things ready kid but are you sure that you should leave without saying goodbye to your friends here on the Philippines?" he said with serious intent.

"No need, they will understand. Sam and the others are already sure that I have to attend this no matter what the cost. Just tell them thanks for everything and that we should meet sometime at Japan." I told him and he nodded while chuckling a bit. He just gave me a smile and proceeded his way while I enter my plane heading towards Japan.

*Already leaving the Philippines and heading to Japan*

Let me give you guys a summary on what is going on and how I became champion. I was a student on this school at Olongapo City and became friends with Sam(look at School days Diary) and his friends. I later joined a competition for king of the ring and made way for battle. Of course I won the match easily but I had to defend my title every month. I still continued studying while training since the teachers at my class are having problems taking care of last years incident of a bomb. Been hell for them since they lost a lot of good students but they gave born to a legendary hero who risk his life to find his friends buried in the rubble. I would like to meet up with the guy when I have the chance but more iimportantly right now the plane is being high-jacked by terrorist.

"Okay everyone at the back of the plane now!" Is what he said while taking a woman hostage. Everyone, out of fear obeyed him and went to the back of the plane. I have kept an eye on the terrorist group having one on the pilot's room while two others are keeping an eye out for us. I have told my comrades that they will have to brace for combat and needed to use something heavy as a weapon and use the pillowed seats as shields or use their jackets as shields while pinning him. I then asked a girl who had her celphone to alarm it five minutes to now and sent it 3 seats at her front. Now we just waited... Five minutes passed and the phone rang. The terrorist are distracted by the sound and went for the searched. They didnt expect that I was waiting for their guard to go down when I made the signal to attack and the first group which was on the other side tackled the first guy and without giving the other guy a chance to react i gave him my Head Basher which I aimed at his neck which made him knockedout. I told the stewardess and the other workers to bind them with some rope. They gave me the rope and I tied them up like rats. I then proceeded to blind fold them as the others sent them at the back of the plane.

"Alright guys we need to get in that room before air forces arrive and destroy this plane. The two of you go and find me an experienced doctor on board while you find anyone who has flight experience. You two on the other hand will take these strap books and bash it at the head of the terrorist. I will go ahead and forced that room open." I removed my left shoe to give me my max impact at the door with one blow so that the terrorist wont know what hit them. I made my stance and with one Head Basher I swang the door open and the two went in and bashed the head of the terrorist while the other holds him at a sleeper hold.

"Sir we have found a doctor but we dont have anyone with any flight experience." The person said while the doctor immiediately checked the two pilots.

"The other pilot is dead while the co-pilot is heavily wounded, go get my bag so that I can cover his wounds." He said as the person go to get his bag.

"This isn't good. You boy will have to steer this plane." I said to him.

"W-what? N-no I can't do that." He said nerveous.

"Alright listen, theirs a control on the plane which will manually make this plane move. Look at these two bottle I am holding, move them gently to the left to move the plane on left, move them again with the same method to move them right. Now to make this thing move down pull it gently away from you and to make it move up you make the cotrol move gently closer to you. Okay you got it?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Alright guys time to call the Japanese airport." I signalled the radio to 120,000 which was american control center.

"Hello this is Dennis Grandson a passanger on the plane and we have secured the plane back to us over." I said on the other line.

"Copy that. But kid who is flying the plane? Over." He asked.

"I made a calm boy do the plane on the horizon, one pilot is dead while the other is heavily wounded over." I said.

"Well listen kid, without any experienced aircrapt fliers you will have to make this plane land over." He said.

"Hear you loud and clear, now can you tell the air forces to make this plane into a rescue mission over?" I said taking the plane.

"Roger that. Now kid follow my instructions very carefully to make a safe landing on Japan. We have already sent word and they are preparing for the worst. Over"

"Hear you loud and clear over." I said doing my best to be calm while riding the plane.

*after succesfully landing the plane to Japan*

"This plane has been conquered by an unknown terrorist group and they are now arrested for the incident. Everyone inside is fine while the ambulance came to check on them and get the co-pilot to a nearby hospital." A reporter said.

"On the other hand this young boy was the one who manually landed the plane towards safety. This is what he has to say." Playing replay.

"Controlling the plane was a lot of trouble but regaining control took us sometime. I had to kick the terrorist and force the doors to the pilots room open. Over all I am fine-" Someone suddenly came and sliced his eyes. The crowd then rioted and kicked the one who has hurted the hero until police have came and took care of the situation.

"The lad is now injured because of the damage he took on the eyes. Police have this to say." Playing video.

"We took the criminal in but we had a problem with the boy. He continually tried to collabirate us to send him to this certain address which we cannot do what he ask. The boy is now sent to a hospital where no one may harm him." He then went inside his car and drove.

"This is flash-report and we will continue to look on for more about this incident." The T.V. was the n turned off.

"Alright kid since you want to go there so bad we have no choice but to send you there." The same police officer from T.V said.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation sir. My parents just died and I have to get there in a hurry." I said as I was sitting right next to him still blind from sight.

"You know kid, you can always go there at the morning where you have fully recovered your eye sockets. But for you to even try to make a run for it. I gotta say you are pretty interesting. Kids this days sure do crazy things." The officer said while drinking coffee.

"I have certain reasons that I cannot tell you about. But I will tell you this, if I dont make it in time they will likely separate us." I said to the officer.

"Who would they be? Is it some kind of strong family ties that hold the girl's fate?" The officer said.

"You can say that but we need to hurry. I don't know any relatives left who want to adapt me but I want to make sure that she is safe with me." I told him.

"Then say no more kid. I will accompany you there then. Time to hit full speed." He rings his siren while pressing to full speed on the location of the ceremony.

*30 minutes later*

"Bleagh!" I was throwing up the food I had that lunch time along with what I ate this morning.

"Sorry about that kid. But we are here, let me accompany you inside." He said while pating my back.

"Thanks." I said as he led me to a door. I went in and heard a familiar girl's cry.

"*hic* Otou-sama*hic*Okaa-sama*sniff*" I heard her while crying.

"Seems serious kid. Are you sure you want to go in looking like t-Hey!" The officer said while I ignored him as I go in while whisphers are crossing my ears.

"It's him." I heard one said.

"To come in hear looking like that. What is this black sheep doing?""Another said.

"Sorry about this but the boy had been involved in an incident at the air port." The officer said.

"So that's what happened. Looks like the insurance policy will cure his eyes but wont be enough for the both of them to finish their education." A certain man said which made me snap.

"Silence!" I shouted at the top of my lungs which caught all of their attention.

"Even if I am blind right now I promise you all that I can take you all down like insects." I said coldly which made all of them closed their mouths while others made certain counters.

"Like you can bring her up by yourself. You havent even the Guardian's permit to make decisions here kid." A man said. I know this guy very much. He is the uncle that tried to separate me with my sister a long time ago.

"Hahahahahaha!" I laughed out loud as if I selfishly expected that to be said and him to be here.

"Laughing at your parents coffin's what a monster." He said. I ignored him before telling him something which will make him lose his rights of separating us.

"Well uncle, I have certain news which will make you go to your knees. As of now do you know what day it is?" I asked.

"April 3rd so what about it... shoot! Don't tell me!" He said too late to realise.

"Officer will you please read out the command?" I asked.

"Sure kid. From the duristiction of the Japanese highest court, it has been granted that he is going to be Roxan Granden's legal guardian in the age of 18. Anyone who interferes with this permission slip will be granted heavy imprisonment of 50 years and paying him 50,000 yen each month. Signed by the president and the members of the committee." He said a bit shocked on what he had read.

"This is outragous! How can he have a Guardian's permit when it hasnt bee-" I stopped him from his tracks.

"I had my parents make me her legal guardian by the age of 10, the same day when I was adopted. They said that if anything happens to them I should hurry hear and make you read this permit when I was 18. Unforetunately for you I am already 16 today which makes me her legal guardian. How do you say about that stupid uncle." I taunted him.

"Why you!" He charges towards me which blew where he was which I hit him with a powerful axe kick.

"Well I did tell you I have news which will bring you down to your knees. Who else has any more complaints? I will gladly take care of you all." I said as I cracked my knuckles. All of the gulped and said no.

"Wow you just kicked your uncle like it was natural. Oh yeah heres your permit." He said as I pocketed my permit.

"Well my parents said that I should not trust my relatives so I trained since then to make them fall to their knees." I said as I remember the days that my little sister and I had to go through so that we don't get separated.

"O-onii-chan is that you?" My sisters voice which I somehow almost forgot she was here.

"I-i'm home Roxan." I said as she hugged me which caught me off guard and got myself falling to the ground with her which I manage to protect her.

"Onii-chan*hic* Our parent's had." I patted her head and said.

"It's alright, I know but don't worry I am now your legal guardian. I promise you that I will protect you from anyone who tries to harm you." I said as I caress her back.

"Y-yes Onii-chan." She said as she fell asleep.

"Wow first time I have ever seen a relationship as yours." The officer said.

"Trust me I have more bigger problems than this later on. Well why dont you call an ambulance right now then? I am about to fai-*thud*" I have fainted right there and now. I didn't know what exactly happened but I felt as if I needed to rest for a while.

*The next day at the hospital*

"The patient is awake. I better inform the doctor, you can stay here and watch over him." A person said, ouch my head hurts a lot and I can't seem to see. Oh yeah I forgot about the incident.

"Brother, are you alright now?" Roxan said which took me by surprise.

"Yeah but what happened? I don't remember being in a hospital." I said as I have no recollection of what happened after I fainted.

"You fainted at the house of our parents and the officer called for an ambulance. You have been in surgery for about 21 hours." She said which made me a bit worried of the price of the surgery.

"Brother... is it really okay that you should be my guardian? I mean you also didnt finis-" I stopped her.

"It's alright Roxan I am determined to do this. Besides I promised you didn't I? I will always be by your side no matter what will happen." I told her while smiling a bit.

"B-brother." I heard her said in a bit of a whispher.

"Yes?" I said.

"No nothing." She said. I wonder what is going on? But before I can ask anything the doctor came and told me that he needed to take of my bandages and I let him. After a few minutes he told me to open my eyes slowly and so I did until I can fully see again.

"Wow doctor my sight is back!" I claimed as I check around me. The doctor was actually a bit young than I expected then I saw a girl right behind the doctor.

"Doctor is that your child?" I asked.

"No silly child, she's your sister." He said which shocked me a bit because just like the last time I have met her she was a bit shy and her hair was always covering her eyes which was okay for me since I like it a lot but now... she is so damn hot!*bam!*

"A-are you okay kid!" The doctor asked worried on the sudden hit to the face.

"Y-yes. I just had a bad idea earlier and I needed to make my thoughts clear." I honestly said as my head was bleeding a little which made the doctor go and get some bandages.

"Brother are you really okay?" She asked. God why is she like this! The last time I have been with her she was very child like and always would call me Den-Den. She would also forcefully make me climb up trees for fruits she likes and get in the bath together even if I had already taken one or if I didn't want to.

"Yes it's just that you have changed from these past 8 years Roxan." I told her as I scratch the back of my head.

"Thank goodness!" She said as she hugs me which startled me as I felt my lungs being pushed by her chest.

"Whoa! Hey come on Roxan I am already 18 and you still glomp me like there is no tomorrow." I said a bit embarassed.

"But it has been so long, we have a lot of catching up to do." She said smiling as she patted my head like she always does when we were young.

"Well he will have to check out of the hospital first." The same doctor said as he came in.

"You better go and get some medicine and check out of this hospital Dennis. By the way don't get stressed much because you still have to take care of your eyes." He said as he finished wraping my head with bandages.

"Yes doctor but can you hand me a mirror so I can check out my new eyes." I said to the doctor which mysteriously silents the two.

"Are you sure you want to see them?" The doctor said a bit warry about my decision.

"Yes why not? I am the patient right?" I said as I grabbed the mirror the doctor handed to me and to my shock I had red eyes.

"W-what the hell!" I said as I was also equally surprised about my hair turning green... wait did my hair get dewed while I was taking the operation?

"Well it was hard looking for a perfect match to replace your eyes so we had no choice but to use those red eyes which came from America." The doctor said apologizingly.

"Why the hell would America have these things! No, more importantly why red ones!" I exclaimed out loud.

"Well they were the only ones available. We had no choice since your like was in danger because you were loosing a lot of blood." The doctor said.

"What?" I asked dumbpounded.

"Well you see, when you came in your eyes were already causing you to cry out blood. We had to transfer blood while giving you the operation thats why it took so long." The doctor said as he gave me my papers.

"God how much does this cover our parent's insurance?" I asked.

"Well considering all of what it cost along with the medicine recomended... I say about 500, 000 yen." The doctor said which made my jaw drop to the ground.

"How much do we have left Roxan?" I asked prepared for the worst.

"Enough to only get ourselves a new place to stay because we are moving to tokyo." She said looking down which caused me to slap my forehead which started bleeding again.

"Well looks like I have to works myself as hell to finish your education. So which course did you take and what year are you in?" I asked.

"I'm taking accouttancy and this year is my last course. Sorry brother." She said bowing.

"No dont worry Roxan I can take care of this somehow." I said as I massage my temple.

*After checking out of the hospital and moving to tokyo*

"Well I guess we should start a new life like this at a simple home." I said as I finished unpacking our stuff and started looking for jobs.

"Umm... brother if you want I can just go and take part-time jo-" I stopped her yet again as I put down the classified adds newspaper.

"No Roxan you have to finish first. School will start 2 months from now and I will have to find us a job before we get kicked out of the house or die from hunger." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Okay brother." She said a bit blushing.

"Now my only problem now is looking for a job. The money I used to get here was already depleted since I don't get much from my fights." I said as I let her go until a doorbell rang.

"I'll get it brother." She said as she went to the door still a bit flustered, is it me or does my little sister have a brother complex? Nah it must be me since I don't look good enough for her taste.

"Brother you got mail." My sister said as she handed me a loaded mail and put down a package at the table.

"Huh? Wah!" I said surprised as I looked at who was the sender/s.

"What's wrong brother?" She said.

"T-this mail and package was sent by my former classmates! What's more surprising is that 'The legend' himself also so my heroic action at the port." I exclaimed as I have confirmed it did belong to my classmates at the Philippines and the package belonged to Sean the legend.

Well I opened the mail and found a lot of money inside, in total it is about nearly 2 million yen. It must have been mostly from Sam and Clair since the two are originally Japanese. I checked the package and opened it revealing a butler suit and a note.

"A-a Butler outfit?" The both of us exclaimed.

The letter read:

_Dear Dennis._

_I saw your heroic actions at T.V. I must say I am impressed but to get slashed by the eyes must have taken a toll for you especially for money. I talked to your classmates about it and told them to get as much donated money as possible for the operation. I gave you the Butler outfit because you looked desperate to meet someone, at the back of the note I have an address which will lead you to a Butler Cafe which they will accept you for a job application. I have connections to the Cafe since I am the owner of said Cafe. Well anyway hope you like it, oh and also I would like you to get doctor recommended contacts and sent us some e-mail at your account. We are online at MyFace all the time so hope we can chat if you have any problems._

_To yours truly,_

_Sean Emmanuelle San Diego._

"Well looks like I got myself a job after all. Anyway I should probably go tommorow since we just moved. Want to do something to pass the time?" I asked my sister.

"Why dont I show you my school? I-I just want to show you how much I have learned thats all." She said a bit flushed.

"Okay let's go then." I said as I wore my Jacket and waited for my Sister.

*50 minutes later*

"Well this is Sekai Academy, a prestigious school for having the most acceptable graduates." Roxan said as I looked at the school, no doubt in my mind this is an all girls school since... well let''s just say I have only been seeing woman around since I entered the school and women have been giving me strange looks, some of them gave glares as if they want to kill me or something and others gave a quite scary look on there face as if they found new prey which gives me shivers at the back of my spine.

"Brother are you alright?" Roxan said as she leaned at me which made my heart skip a bit.

"Y-Yeah it's just that I haven't gotten used to my eyes yet expecially since I just got out of the hospital." I said since I had just took my medicine for the day but my eyes are still a little sore.

"Should we go home then?" She asked obviously concerned about me. Damn I am bad at lying.

"And have a chance of a lifetime to not see my sister's school? Not a chance. I want to see what I have been missing since the last 7 years." I said as I got my spirit back while my sister just giggled and grabbed my right shoulder and hugged it. She does know that this will bring us grave misunderstandings but I will just let it slide for the day since I missed her a lot, but I gotta get use to my sister's matured body... its going to be a bit of a bother to see my sister as a woman.

"Oh what's this a play?" I said as I looked at the poster about a play of 5 prince and one princess... Huh? Why does this feel like Deja Vu?

"Well-" Roxan was of course cut off by someone who tackled her from behind.

"Yo Roxy!" A strange energetic blondy said.

"G-good day Miyuki-chan." Miyuki? Her name I guess oh and for your information she is speaking in japanese but when it''s just the two of us we speak english a lot since I have forgotten most of the characters for the kanji.

"So who's this hotty right beside you? Your boyfriend perhaps?" She said teasing her.

"N-no Miyuki-chan! He's my big brother that I talked to you about a long time ago." She said as she pouted. So she still remembers me even for that long? I was expecting her to at least forget me a little but this is too shocking which makes me happy in the inside somehow.

"Oh so your Dennis-kun? Well my oh my your quite the hunky Big Brother aren't you?" She said as she leaned closer to me and licked her lips.

"Miyuki-chan!" She said in a loud voice which made the blonde stop and look as if she wanted to play some more.

"Well okay Roxy. Hey Dennis-kun can you lend us a hand to be the witch of the story?" She said shamelessly, she would actually ask a total stranger to join the play!

"Well... I guess I can. So when shall the play begin?" I asked.

"Tommorow!" She said as she pointed at the sky which made me off balance a little.

"T-then we don't have time! I have to practice for the play!" I said as I went inside but was stopped by the blonde.

"You don't have to since I have already secured a CD for you to practice on. Here's the script as well." She said as she gave me the items, why do i get the feeling that this was all planned or something?

"Well see you tommorow Onii-chan." She said as she stick her tounge out which teasingly mocked Roxan.

"Well looks like I'm booked for the play tommorow. Shall we head home for the day?" I asked as I went on ahead towards the gate.

"O-okay Brother." She said as she tugged my cout a bit.

*Back at home and after eating dinner*

"I... have been watching over the princess for a very long time... If you wish to take her away from here... then you will have to go through me!" I said halfly putting any emotion to it.

"B-brother your so cool." She said as she tried not to hug me.

"Sorry about this Roxan but looks like I can't really be much serious about the play." I said a bit depressed at myself.

"Well why don't you watch the CD then? Well I gotta go to sleep Brother." She said as she went to her room.

"Better watch it anyway." I played the CD at my laptop.

*After 2 hours of watching*

"Guh... It's so beautiful. I can cry out a bucket full of tears just watching this!" I said as I shed tears on this nicely well done story.

"Okay now that I grasp the very core of the story I can do this." I said as a i took in all of the lines in a single night.

*The day of the play*

"Wait my sister was the princess!" I said out loud which made unwanted attention.

"Well yeah Dennis-kun, You see your sister is actually our Onee-sama of the year making her the most wanted on the play which brings a lot of her fans rolling." She said as if it was normal.

"Why didn't you tell me this! Do I look like I am going to ki-kis her..." I said a bit silent at the last part.

"Well..." She is now hesitating such an action to happen to my relief.

"Well you can live with the fact you lip lock you own sister." She said shattering all of my last sense of trust to her.

"Five minutes everyone." The teacher said to make everyone ready.

"Wa-wait I am not mentally prepared for this!" I said too late as everyone else just went on with it.

"Brother is anything wrong?" Oh great the one person whom I don't dare want to see right now.

"Well you see... B-beautiful." I blurted out as I saw my own sister wearing her well refined princess outfit.

"Thanks brother. Good luck on the play." She said as she went on the bed. Can things get any worse?

*at the climax of the story*

"_Now's the time to take on play, no holding back now." _I thought as I accended from the shadows making the witches appearance appear more magical.

"The wicked witch who cursed this beloved princess! Why must you do this to her in this far away land killing almost all of us prince who wishes to free her." The she-prince said. Quite good on the acting.

"I have been watching over the princess for a very long time..." I said as I went closer to my sister which wasn't on script. I carassed her gently into her forehead and smiling to her while giving a single tear.

"This princess doesn't want to be in the palace... to be lonely again and to feel so much pain that she would rather wish death was brought to her." I said as I stood up proud at the she-prince who was quite stunned on the turn of events.

"So I am by no means doing this for my sake but for the princess'. Even for you mighty prince I will not hold back for I have promised her the happiness she deserves!" I said as I swang my fake staff to the floor gaining a large momentum of cheers from the crowd and awe.

"You... You trying to make a fool out of me!" The she-prince said as she pulled forward and swang her fake sword towards me which I just dodged from the side.

"Whoa looks like the witch is in a pinch! You can do it witch! We believe in you!" The crowd cheered.

"It seems that I have step on unwanted territory... but even so I will do anything it cost for the princess!" I said as I locked on the she-prince.

"_Not bad for a stranger. But what are you doing? Isn't it I who is supposed to be the one to take on the roll for you instead?_"She said as she whispered to me. Actually I got a bit hung up from all of the drama. I then put all of my strenght on my staff pusing her back.

"Tell me witch!" She said as she continued to swing her fake sword to me which I parry with my staff.

"Why are you in my way? Why do you go against me of all people just for your selfish reasons!" She said as she continued to swing her fake sword.

"Don't you want to make her happy! Don't you want to see her have that most beautiful smile of that is said to match a Goddess'!" She said as she caught me off guard and made me drop my staff on the floor because of the force of the swing she gave.

"E-" I said as my tears start pouring out.

"E?" The she-prince asked a bit bewildered.

"Even I am selfish sometimes making me envy others such as the people of your country. But!" I said as I showed my red eyes right at her making her surprise as well as the crowed.

"Seeing others cry because of your people! Of your own flesh and blood! You make me damn sick of all of this! I hate you people so much that I wanted to send a plague at your country! To finish all of there suffering! But this princess has asked for your forgiveness! How do you think I feel! I threatened her that I will take her away from here and to never let her see this place again! But-" This time my tears are pouring so much that I can almost feel that my body is dropping.

"Even if she knew the price she accepted it." I said with a calm and satisfied smile.

"For me to see such a beautiful heart really move me so much that I forgave your country and promised the princess to not send any harmful things to you. As I put her to sleep to releive her body and soul to this hopeless world I promised her that I will give her the happiness she deserves. One full of love that she can swim in it, filled with smiles that it can be called paradise." I said as I calmly retrieved my staff.

"So no matter what happens, until I fulfill my promise I won't let her feel the same suffering again." I said as I gave my most spirited face, which made all of the crowd cry and cheer some more for me. Which is kind of embarassing. The prince dropped his sword.

"I... admit defeat." She said as she pick up her sword and her comrades.

"I hope that those words I heard from you will be fulfilled. I wish you and the princess eternal happiness." She said as she walked away along with the other characters.

"_**And so the 5 princes of different countries retreated back to their homes knowing that the witch will stand up to his words. So many years have passed and the country became a strong kingdom. Now was the time to arrise the princess the witch said."**_ The narrator which was the teacher said. Who was giving the thumbs up to me which jolted the back of my spine.

"Princess... may you rise from your eternal sleep and wake up to a whole new day from this whole new world. My promise to you is fulfilled and now I will bring you up towards eternal happiness." I said as I leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek which the crowd thought it was a real kiss and cheered even more.

"The my true love. May your hands guide me." My sister said as I took her hand.

"_**And thus the witch and the princess live happily ever after. The End"**_ The teacher said which made the crowd cheer in delight.

"_**Now give your round of applause too all of our characters!" **_She said as we all group together and made one last bow. But before the curtain call the case all kneel and make a line for me and my sister which the crowed cheered more about.

*after the play*

"That's the last time I ever went to a play." I said a bit embarassed and tired.

"But you did well on the play. I was even surprise at the sudden change on the script. _**No matter what happens, until I fulfill my promise, I won't let feel the same suffering again.**_ Isn't that romantic?" Miyuki said as she teased me bit red.

"Yeah to make it so dramatic and life like. I am surprise your not a superstar and the fact that you just memorised some part of it in one day." The teacher said as she gave me a bottle of water to drink.

"Well back at my foreign country I was forced to do some acting. I wasn't quite much good but we did a good performance back then." I said smiling as I drink the bottle.

"Well for whatever the reason you now have your own fans. The principal is even more than welcome to have you come to school as a teacher even." The teacher said which made me spill my water a little.

"W-what! I haven't even finished my high school yet." I said a bit surprise like the others.

"Whoa but you look much older. Why is it that your older looking than Roxan and still in high school." The teacher asked.

"To tell the truth, I am actually an adopted orphan from Roxan's family." I said bluntly which took them off guard.

"Really! This is a major scoop for the school newspaper!" A certain student said.

"Bue even so I love Roxan like a sister. Nothing will change that fact though." I said as I drink my bottle of water.

"How lame. It's already the 21st century and your still stuck up on the taboo when it is in fact now legal since you two are not related by blood." The teacher said as I spit out water once again.

"D-do... I-i... Well..." I was so embarassed to even react.

"Don't worry Dennis-kun, we will make Roxan an awesome wife just for you. Right gang?" The teacher said which all of the students approved.

"Brother I'm done changing." Roxan said from the other side of the room. She wore a plain red shirt with a white jacket covering it, she also wore a skirt which was a bit attractive... Wait a second! I can't think of her like this! Calm down me!

"I-it's quite cute Roxan." I said as I try to hide my blush.

"Hehehe" is what I can hear from the people who are right behind me.

"Hey Roxan... if you don't mind can we ask you a few things. The big brother can go ahead first." Miyuki said as she puts her shoulder over Roxan.

"But brother and I wi-" I cut her off.

"No it's fine Roxan, I have to go and work at my part time job." I said as I successfully dressed into my butler uniform.

"F-fast!" Is what the students said.

"Well okay brother. But don't forget your appointment for your contacts okay." She said as she is being dragged away.

"Yes Roxan." I said as I can no longer see her and I went my way.

Well so much has happened today I am kinda getting myself into a headache.

"Hey kid can you do something for me?" A man said who is dressed in black.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We want you to follow this two in the picture. The girl's name is Danessa. Follow her and tell us all about what the two are doing at the amusement park over there." He said as he pointed eastward which I found the amusemnt park they are talking about.

"What is in it for me then?" I asked.

"How about we pay for your contacts." Hey how did they know that? But I do need the money.

"Deal." And so begins my life.

**To be continued...**

Author's note: Yeah that's right Dennis is the one who followed Danessa and Jin. But was suddenly replaced by another group which was Jin's fiance's group. The one who hired Dennis is Jin's parents. Well I hope you guys look forward to book two which Dennis will awaken to something new. Oh and don't forget to send your characters. To the up most importance that you give me his/her data base and biography as well by PM or by review. Thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unavoidable truth

It was early in the morning as the girl opened her window and greeted the rising sun. "Good Morning!" The girl shouted aloud which probably scared the early birds.

The girl made her way to the bathroom so that she can bathe. The girl quickly remembers her time with Jin as she lightly blushed a bit as her heart beats soundly.

"_A-am I? In love?" _The girl had thought as she remembered the handsome face he gave on their first meeting.

"_The boy looked so focused when he was alone watering those plants. His eyes looked so lifeless… until I asked him my way. He looked surprised and gave me a lively looked, and then he strangely points at a directing and draws to the ground of a police station. Then as I was leaving, a car almost crashed into me if not for the help of a mysterious boy. Is it possible that the boy that saved me was Jin? Well he doesn't look much like it but he sure gave me such lively and cool expressions even though he is showing some weak spots." _She giggles at the thought. But then she blushed as she remembered the Bracelet that he gave her, she never let go of it even today. She was then out of the bath as she changes clothes.

*20 minutes later*

She wore casual clothes. Simple jeans with simple shirt, glasses on her forehead, a gold wrist watch, a sapphire necklace and the same bracelet. She was at the kitchen eating an apple for her morning as she was about to leave to the city library but found herself a letter with her name on it, which was mysteriously left at her table. It read:

To Miss Danessa.

"Now this is something you don't see every day." She said as she opened and read the letter. What contains in the letter shocked her as she ran out of the house.

*At a hospital*

Morning Glory St. Sam hospital is where she went as a nurse informed her about the accident her father tragically met 2 days ago before she received the letter. She went to the room 436 and as she opens the door she found her mother and other relatives.

"Is he alright Mother?" The girl said as she was about to cry. The mother just nodded as she embraces her daughter in a warm embrace as she was also crying out of joy.

"He is lucky that he only received broken bones. If I wasn't with him he would have been lying at the open road bleeding to death." A teenage boy said about 15 yrs old. Danessa can tell that he was genially worried because of his worn-out eyes and body.

*after 15 minutes*

The whole family of Danessa started to fall asleep one by one leaving only Danessa wide awake. She went out the door and closed it silently for them to have sleep. She made her way to a vending machine and bought herself a can of coffee.

"Refreshing." She sighed in relief as she drinks the can, unknown to her because of this certain events this causes some misfortune for others and how her fate will soon realize that someone was with her.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" A teenage girl said about the age of 17-18. The girl can't figure it out since she was wearing a college uniform of Saint Anne University which used to be an all girls school but because of the declining birth rate in Japan made it public, Japan will surely be going down if it continued. The girl thought.

"So what brings you here at the hospital" The college student asks.

"My father was in a car accident but he only got a few broken bones, if it wasn't for a by stander he would have bleed to death." She said as she slowly sipped her cup.

"Well at least he isn't comatose at the event right?" The college girl said as she finished her coffee and throws it at the nearby bin.

"Are you going now, to a patient I mean?" The girl said out of curiosity.

"Do you want to come along?" The student asks. The girl just nodded and followed her after she finished her own coffee.

*half-way across the hall*

"Oh by the way my name is Danessa." She introduced giving an extended hand to shake hers.

"My name is Sofia, and I'm a St. Anne University student." She likewise did what Danessa did and shook her hand.

After a few more minutes of walking they made it to a room which read "Room 108 Jin Kubayoshi". Coincidence will be anyone's first thought at this if you know a particular Jin. Sofia slowly opened the door and opened the lights revealing a room which is very clean and a patient lying at a bed.

"What's his story?" Danessa asked out of curiosity.

"You like to ask questions don't you?" Sofia said bluntly but surely she just wanted to point it out.

"Sorry, just curious." She said as she shook her head a little.

"This boy has been comatose for at least 4 years by now." Sofia said, the girl knew immediately that something horrible might have caused it.

"Do you want to know more?" The girl said as she stared at the girl in question and she simply nodded. "Very well"

"It all started when he was about 14 yrs old, he was at High school by then leading a normal life if he was a normal boy. Truth be told his actually a rich boy with a lot of money so no one often talks to him because of his power and trust me one time in our elementary days his family bankrupt a boy who hurt him and their family immediately moved to a different location." She said.

"Anyone would have been scared to be at least friends with him." Danessa said.

"But he wasn't all that bad. As for my part in his life, I am his childhood friend and I never have once left his side because of our promise."

"What promise?" Danessa asks.

"The promise that we will be together, forever and ever." She said bluntly which made Danesssa a bit teary eyed because of how dedicated she was.

"But even though he has me by his side he always has that sad face stuck on him. You see because of the standards he is living in he already graduated in University by the age of 13 but he pleaded to his Father that he would also attend with me. His father agreed, however, in return he must marry me after I graduate." She said as she took a chair and sat next to the patient.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Danessa said, the girl gave her a questionable look at her as she continued. "I mean you're beautiful and I am quite sure anyone would agree to be your fiancé." She said embarrass as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Thanks but that's not the point. You see originally the two of us are rival families in fortune and intellect but ever since the end of the "Cold Wars" our families have come to a peace treaty and offered me as their symbol." She said.

"Then the other family? How did the boy get involve?" Danessa said questionably as the information she is revealing to her is making her confused.

"You see if anyone were to make negotiations between two parties, most particularly our families, they would each represent a symbol of their fulfillment to negotiations. This leads this boy's family to a problem because they never had given away anyone in particular before, especially a part of the family. Thus, in making the agreement full this boy, oh his name is Jin by the way, is forced to be my fiancé." She said as her arms are shaking a bit.

"Then all is good right? No wait I'm wrong, if all is good and since you two will be together forever then what cause this boy to be in a coma?" Danessa asks finally realizing that there was something wrong.

"Jin did happily agree to his father's terms but it slowly back fired as he felt more loneliness. You see Jin's parents are not always there for him back then so he was very lonely but when we became the best of friends he changed completely to the point he promised to both I and his father. But reality is too much for him as he was being bullied all the time by the upper-class men. The student council and even I manage to stop their attempts but somehow or another Jin got shot at the rib cage. What was more surprising is because the one who shot him was the same boy that hit him back in elementary school." She said.

"So this has caused him to be like this?" Danessa asks.

"The doctors said that it might have been a malfunction of the brain because Jin lacked the strong heart and mind because of his circumstances. But recently we have found his soul wandering around this place. My family has even proved it to his family that the boy is not only in a coma but also left his body because he wasn't strong enough to return. We tried to help out and used whatever we can to get him back but ultimately we…" the girl is sad now.

"No luck on it right?" Danessa said.

"No we ultimately found a cure and brought him back but his heart was so shocked that he requested that he would return to his sleep. Of course we didn't knew why he was at it." The girl said.

"When did you cure him?" Danessa asks.

"About last week, we had retrieved his soul back but his mind was in a bit of shock. The only things he said is that he was about to be hit by a truck. Because he saves a girl he didn't know for almost being hit. Thus, in his request we have given him what he wanted and his soul was separated once again. If anyone were to talk to him he will only give nods and shook because he can't talk in his spirit. We then found out who was the girl that he saves." She said as she turned around to face a surprised girl right behind her.

"D-don't tell me that I'm that girl? Surely I have met a strange boy about your age but-"She was interrupted by tears.

"Please help my friend. I don't care if he loves me or you but I want him to return!" She said crying. Danessa was surprise at this sudden development.

"Even if you say that what can I do?" She said as her cheeks turned red because of the sudden impact of the situation. Who wouldn't if the boy you like was debated on whom to go out with.

"I want you to help us tell him to return to normal and everything's is alright now. I want the two of us to convince him that. So by tomorrow we will do it again. To cure him and his heart so that he will return." The girl said as she holds Jin's hand. Danessa on the other hand seems to have no choice but to help out. Even in the slightest it is somewhat his fault as well so she will be giving a hand to her and to Jin.

*that night at the hospital*

"We're lucky enough we could sleep here for the night." Danessa's mother said.

"Hey my family runs the place so we give special treatment to those who are very worried about the patient." The same boy who saved Danessa's father said. The family was happy as they left for their rooms as Danessa was left behind in her thoughts.

"Don't worry miss I have made sure your family is welcome. This is especially ordered to me by Sofia since she wanted your help." The boy said as he walks away.

"Wait then your-"She was stopped by a finger that waved.

"I just did it because she ordered me too. No difference right now because I was going to give you the special treatment anyway." He said as he walked away leaving a surprised girl behind both shocked and happy at the same time.

A day had passed on as Danessa's family returned to the patient's room as Danessa asks if she were to go read a bit, an excuse she made if she was being a bit bored. Her mother of course agreed and so Danessa left towards Jin's room.

At Jin's room two families have greeted her.

"I am Jin's Father, also owner of the Kubayoshi Inc., and this is his mother." He said as his wife bowed to her.

"_Mr. Joey Kubayoshi and Mrs. Sora Kubayoshi of Kubayoshi Inc! No wonder I have heard that name before it's my dad's running company." _She thought as her memories were supported by Mr. Joey.

"I'm also your father's boss." He said. The girl shook her hands to his.

"I am Sofia's father and this is her mother." He said. The girl looked at him for a second as if he were familiar.

"Were the leading family of the Solomon Company of food and resources." He said.

"So you're Mr. Solomon! The person who is famous for giving good quality resource at a good price. The one family who became famous throughout the world because of their long history of quality resources!"

"Yes, the name's Simon Solomon by the way and this is my lovely wife Alice. Isn't she quite the beauty?" He said smiling as Danessa agrees to him of his lovely wife.

"Well we are hoping that the two of you will help us out on returning Jin back and restoring his broken heart." Sofia said as she emerged out of Jin's room.

"Sofia sweetie it is about time the boy will wake up. Try to convince him please." Sofia's father said.

"Of course dear Father." Sofia said.

"_In a lot of ways this is turning out into a drama series now isn't it? And in a lot of ways I am no match for Sofia's wealth, intelligence and grace."_ Danessa thought as it was true that Sofia does have the qualities to be a perfect match for Jin. But she isn't worried about that right now; she was more worried of Jin.

"Let's go." Sofia said as she went inside the room as Danessa follows.

The two went in and found that Jin was already awake and staring at the window not noticing his two guests coming in.

"Oh Sofia your back how is-"His sentence was caught off as he found Danessa with her.

"Why is she here? Did she have a relative here?" Jin asks expressionlessly.

"My father got on an accident. His fine now though." Danessa said to him.

"That's good to hear then. Well then what reason have I awakened? Haven't I told you So that I wanted to sleep?" He said.

"So? Is that your nickname miss Sofia?" Danessa asks.

"Yes, I know he is bad at giving nicknames." She answered as the atmosphere was getting a bit depressing.

"Sorry for not giving a good nickname So." Jin said looking down, it seems he is expressing despair but can't.

"Jin I have heard your story so why don't you stay here in the living? I know it hurts to see the person you most likely don't want to meet shoot you bu-"She was cut off.

"That's not the point Danessa. I was here because I wasn't strong enough to protect myself, much less protect my friend from molesters." Jin said as he made eye contact to Danessa.

"M-molesters?" Danessa said exaggerated.

"Yes, you see the ones who bullied me always molest So every time I was not there to protect her. When I had finally had the opportunity to stop them I was shot and found myself in the hands of my own childhood friend." He said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's alright Jin we have taken care of them and moved them to a different school. As for the one who shoots you, he was arrested and brought to jail. There is no other reason for you to be like this." Sofia said going to Jin's side.

"She is right Jin." Danessa said as he went to Jin and slapped him at the face. This of course got both parties off their guard even the family who was outside witnessing everything was also shock.

"Listen Jin, I know you might think that way but you save me from that car didn't you?" Danessa said.

"Yes I pushed you away and was about to get myself hit but I manage to escape." He said, do spirits even get hurt physically?

"Then there is no other reason for you to continue hurting yourself!" She said as she pointed at Jin.

Both parties are struck in shock.

"Listen well and listen good Jin, I have gotten to a date with you and you showed good qualities and some bad qualities that are good enough for anyone to know." She said.

"The two of you went to a date?" Sofia said surprised.

"Yes and I am quite sure the two of you went to one together right?" She said.

"Actually I thought I was just acquainting you to a district so I didn't know it was a date."Jin said honestly as his expression reveals it.

"…" Silence ran through both girls and the two families' dumbfounded by his naïve head.

"Well never mind that! More importantly I don't approve of you getting yourself tormented! It may seem right for you but it hurts for us especially your childhood friend! Are you going to break the promise you two had? Our your words plain and empty!" She said which caught both the attention of the two especially Jin which he took literally by heart.

"Listen Jin I may not be anyone from you past but I am your present. Right now what is more important is making yourself and your friend both happy! Do you think I will just lay around and watch this idiotic attempt of redemption! There are other ways to redeem your heart but most importantly we want you to return to us! Now Jin make your choice." She said finally.

Silence filled the air as Jin gave a smirk and revealed a smiling face. "I understand I will return and will never leave again." He said as light filled the room and revealed Jin's body having restored to normal as Danessa would say because of her first encounter with him.

The two families entered the room and are happy to see Jin finally returned that they wanted to celebrate. They also congratulated Danessa for her sudden outrageous convincing. Danessa on the other hand blushed out of embarrassment as the day slowly started for our three main characters.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The final chapter.

So who will you go out with?

Two days had passed since Jin returned as the events took place. Both the family of Jin and Sofia greeted Danessa's family as her father was surprised to be acquainted by his boss. He had thought he might be fired but was rather given a promotion, which he accepted happily that he accidentally fell from his bed and needed more time to stay at the hospital than originally thought. Well where are they now you ask? Well let's take a look shall we?

At the same park Danessa stood there waiting for her companions to arrive. "Man their late." She said a bit bored on waiting for the two to arrive.

"S-Sorry we are late!" The two childhood friends said in unison as they ran towards Danessa.

"I know that you have to return to classes Jin but isn't it too much for you two really gotten your way to have me join the same university as you?" Danessa asks as she gave them a bottle of water to drink.

"Well they decided that since I am 4 years behind I can't come to Sofia's university till I graduate. I was more surprised when I found out that I was your classmate." Jin said as he drank his water.

"Well what would you expect if fate played with us?" Sofia said cheerfully as she also drank some water.

"Also why did you have to pick up So anyway? She's a university student you know, she needs her time to study." Danessa said a angry at Jin.

"No need to worry Dan my classes have just ended and I was about to be on my way anyway." She said teasingly to Danessa which really made her embarrass.

"And could you please stop calling me Dan? It makes me sound like a boy." She said hiding her embarrassment.

"Oh but Dan is a good title for you since it means Great. Also it's a fitting nickname for you since you slapped me very hard." Jin said happily as he put his hand at Danessa's shoulder.

"Really! What to do with you?" Danessa said putting a hand at her forehead.

"Well at least you have a cool nickname Dan." Sofia said.

"Stop calling me Dan!" Danessa said aloud.

"But Dan!" The two said in unison which made Danessa so angry that she started to pout.

"Well the question is right now Jin. Who will you go out with? Me or So?" Danessa finally asks.

"Umm…. Isn't it too early for me to go out with any of you since I hardly didn't even confess my feeling to both of you?" Jin said a bit sweaty at the sudden question.

"If you're not going to choose then should we share him So?" Danessa ask which gave Jin a worried face.

"Well Since I am only available for the weekends it seems a bit unfair but okay." Sofia said as she grabs the arm of Jin. "But I won't lose to you!" She declared as she let out her tongue to Danessa as a declaration of war.

"Who said I would? I will be claiming Jin's heart even if it means taking you head on!" Danessa said as she too took Jin's free arm.

"But isn't my heart already in both your hands?" Jin said as he started to get a bit uneasy.

"…" Silence filled the air.

"I didn't know you were into polygamy Jin." Danessa said which made Jin flinched a bit.

"I-If you want it to Jin then I don't mind being your "She was caught off as Jin ran towards the setting sun.

"Don't take me being a Muslim to your advantage!" Jin said as he ran towards the sun.

Danessa laugh. "Well isn't this good. At least he is being honest for us." She said as she was riding a bike and catching up to Jin.

"Well he really is innocent but it's quite cute when he said that in his heart a part of it is given to us." Sofia said as she rode on her limousine which her butler prepared.

As the two catch up towards Jin only one thing came to his mind. "The seed I have planted must have grown roots like I have when Danessa watered my heart and Sofia's warmth kept me from dying. I just wish that days like this will never end." He had thought as he happily ran as the two girls called upon Jin. And now we end this tale of which the seed has now turned into a flower which blossomed from Jin's hard work at the park.

The End. Or is it?

That's right there's a part two on the series because it is your choice!

Jin: What! You mean the debate continues!

Danessa: Yes this means I still have a chance to steal Jin's heart!

Sofia: N-not if I take it away first.

Jin: You girls were serious!

Dennis: Your screwed up Jin.

Jin: Your one to talk you sister lover.

Dennis: Do you want a fight! *cracking his fist*

Jin: Bring it on you old man!

Roxan: Hold it on you two. Gyah! *slips*

Dennis: *grabs her on time* Are you alright Roxan?

Roxan: *blushes* Yes I'm fine brother.

Everyone: Aww how cute.

The two: *Embarrassed.*

Hey you guys there's more to this than what you think. In the next chapter is the character information to know them well. I will also slip a few secrets along the way. But this time in book two our main characters in this story will be treated as plot b main characters. Plot a is about Dennis and her sister along with another woman who I will be adding.

Dennis: What!

Jin: Oh seems like we will have a very good relationship Dennis-kun.

Dennis: You gotta be kidding me!

So yeah let's meet up again next few chapters. Then the start of book two will begin this time with the help from you! The viewers. Please send your own characters to me to make this epic love story come true. Oh and here's a little thing that I will tell you guys. We are also moving towards making this story have supernatural happenings too! Oh and Sci-fi is also in since the characters from School Days Diary will be joining too!

Sean: Looks like we will be having a hell of a party.

Mary: You said it.

Claire: As a humanoid maid I am kinda getting the urge to join.

Now let's hope to see each other in the next chapter about our cast!

Everyone : See you next time!


End file.
